


Touch Me

by PantyAnarchist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Underswap Sans, Undertail, sansxreader - Freeform, undersmut, underswap sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist





	Touch Me

“Hrrrgh! Just… a little…. Gah! So close!”

 

“Are… you sure you don’t want me to-”

 

“NO! I’ve got this. I just need… nnnn!”

 

You placed a hand over to mouth to stifle your chuckling, averting your eyes as the energetic little skeleton struggled to undo the rope currently binding his arms behind his back. You had to admit, you were surprised but ultimately delighted that he’d called to ask if you could show him some of your advanced knot-tying techniques. He’d also immediately hung up when you’d asked if he wanted you to show him the ropes. Luckily the pun hadn’t been so bad that he wouldn’t pick up the phone again later after you’d gotten the last of your laughter out of your system.

 

With one leg crossed over the other, you leaned forward to rest your chin on your propped up fist, eyes sparkling with amusement as he started going in circles to try and see what he was doing over his shoulder. You’d already showed him some simple rope cuffs and how to escape them and he’d been determined to figure out how to release himself from his new predicament all on his own. Well, who were you to complain? You hadn’t seen anything _this_ entertaining since you fell down here all those months ago.

 

“Are you sure-”

 

“ _Yes!_ I’m _sure!_ ” Sans turned and puffed his cheeks at you, giving you that look of annoyance that had you covering your mouth again, though there was nothing you could do about the shaking of your shoulders. He went back to struggling and you couldn’t help but remember that he could kick your ass in a fight like it was nothing. You figure he could probably take on anyone in the Underground. Well, maybe not the Queen… Unless there was some way to have them on equal terms LV-wise, then maybe…

 

An alarming creaking noise brought you out of your musings and back to reality, where Sans was currently straining so hard against the ropes that it was causing some god-awful noise. And you were pretty sure it wasn’t the ropes making it. Your gaze flickered to the scissors on the table before you started to lift out of your seat on the couch with the intent to help. “Come on, sweety. If you keep that up you’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

A pair of bright blue eyes turned to glare at you, but at least he’d stopped straining himself so hard. “I’ve got this.” His voice took a hard edge that you knew meant it was futile to keep arguing… but if he popped anything out of socket, you were going to call Papyrus for help and let Sans have fun explaining the situation. With that thought in mind, you finally sat back down with an amused smirk on your face, crossing your arms and switching your legs so the other was on top. You vaguely felt your toes brush against something hard as you settled and before you could even make a wild guess at what it was, the small skeleton was crumpling to the ground.

 

“Sans! Are you alright?” Your legs finally uncrossed as you leaned forwards to inspect the damage. He was close enough to the couch that you didn’t really need to get up, only moving your hands out to touch his arms so you could move him to inspect the damage.

 

The contact made him gasp.

 

Which made you freeze. You pulled your hands back and took a better look at him, quickly noticing that various joints had started glowing that soft aqua blue that you secretly loved, though they were nothing in comparison to his skull. _That_ was glowing so bright it was actually reflecting off every surface in the immediate area.

 

“...Sans?”

 

It looked like he was folding in on himself as he whimpered and tried to turn his face away even more. Well _that_ certainly wasn’t concerning at all. Dammit. You _liked_ him. And now you’d gone and fucked it all up. Story of your life, though, right?

 

With a heavy sigh, you scooted forward and brought both hands out to cup his face and turn it towards you. Two tear-filled sockets looked up at you… and they were full of fear. You weren’t sure you’d ever felt your heart break quite like this. What had you _done_?

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

That bright blue gaze shifted away as he tried and failed to turn away before settling on simply shaking his head in reply. It took you a moment to realize the rest of him was shaking as well. You forced his face back towards you with some gentle, but firm guidance. There was still that look of fear, but now it was tinted with something else… Confusion, maybe?

 

“You look terrified, sweety. Do you want me to take off the rope?”

 

This time his response was immediate, shifting his whole body back just enough to pull his skull from your grasp to curl towards the cushion of the couch, shaking it so enthusiastically that now it was _your_ turn to look confused… though it only lasted a moment before a thought struck you.

 

“Sans, are you _really_ that determined to get out of this yourself?” With your arms once again crossed, you let out a soft huff of annoyance. You knew he was stubborn within minutes of meeting him, but this seriously took the cake… though… he was taking so long to answer that you began second-guessing your assumptions. And when he finally did shake his head again, it was so contrastingly subdued in comparison to earlier that you were brought full-circle back to your earlier confusion.

If he wasn’t hurt and he wasn’t trying to get out of his bindings, then what in the world was the matter?

 

Finally deciding to take another approach, you scooted yourself down the couch a bit until your leg was right beside his hiding face. The visible shiver that ran through him let you know that he was aware of your proximity, so you took the next step and reached down to cup his head again, this time simply bringing it up to rest on your thigh. He immediately tried to hide again, but at least this time he wasn’t pulling away.

 

“Shhhhh. You’re alright.” Your tone of voice was something you’d used before to calm timid animals and it looked like it was having the same effect on the small skeleton as well. You let one hand rest at the base of his neck as the other began to soothingly stroke over the smooth bone of his skull. You’d always loved the feel of it when you’d tease him and pet at it, though he seemed far less indignant about it now. In fact, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. If skeletons could melt, you’re fairly certain he would be a puddle on the floor right now.

 

After a few minutes, he seemed to be completely subdued and you decided it was time to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal. “Sans?” The only reply you received was a noise somewhere between a whine and a sigh, but that was good enough. “What was it about this situation that scared you so much?” You could feel him tense up again and turned his face so it was completely hidden against your thigh, but you simply continued to stroke along the back of his skull until you felt him relax again. “I’m only asking because I’m concerned. You know I’d never judge you.” Instead of tensing up, this time you felt him take a deep breath as if preparing himself to speak… but then he released it again and only made a slight nodding motion.

 

“Are you _sure_ it isn’t the rope? I know being tied up liked this can make people feel… helpless. Vulnerable.” You paused to gauge his reaction and it paid off immediately. He pressed his face further into the soft flesh of your leg as the majority of his skull turned a brilliant shade of blue.

 

_Well, that seemed to hit the nail on the head._

 

“I’ll go ahead and ask again… Do you want me to untie you?” Even though it was muffled against you, there was a distinct whine coming from the trembling pile of bones, who seemed to be curling in on himself again. But the firm shake of his head was an unmistakable answer. You let out a soft sigh and let your hand glide in long, soft strokes over his skull and down his neck.

 

“So… what _do_ you want, Sans?”

 

It felt like his whole body was pressing up against your leg now as he turned his face away, his arms straining against the rope again before he let out a heavy sigh and seemed to deflate. “I don’t…” He took in a shaky breath and you stilled your hands as you waited for him to finish his response. You could feel his face move as he opened his mouth and closed it several times before seeming to give up with a defeated groan. “You… won’t laugh?”

 

You took a deep breath and swore to yourself you would fight back your natural urge to giggle over how cute he was. At least until you had this whole thing sorted out. “I promise, sweety.” You let your hand continue stroking gently over the side of his face and it only took a moment for him to relax again.

 

“I…” His voice was so soft that you found yourself leaning forwards a bit, just to be sure you wouldn’t miss anything. “I don’t… want to be untied.”

 

_Well, that much was obvious._ You gave him a deadpan look since he wasn’t watching you anyways, but decided to simply roll with it and see where it lead to.

 

“So, what _do_ you want, sweety?” The hand at the base of his neck began to idly slide between the vertebrae, toying with the bit of bone that stuck out at the back and it seemed to do the trick. You could feel more than hear when his breathing went ragged. He kept it soft and tried to hide in your leg again and for a while you let him, enjoying the reaction your were getting from the simple strokes of your hands. After letting it continue for a minute, he finally turned his face where you could see it, though he was clenching his sockets tightly shut.

 

“ _Please!_ ”

 

The desperation in his uncharacteristically quiet voice made your heart swell and your legs tense up against each other as you leaned down a bit closer to his skull, your own voice a teasing rumble. “Please what? You’re going to have to be more specific, Sans.”

 

The way your voice was making him squirm lit a fire in you that you hadn’t felt in ages and while you wanted to throw him down and give into every unspoken desire that was emanating from him, you knew you had better control than that. Besides… you really enjoyed how he sounded when he begged.

 

“ _Touch me._ ”

 

A heavy sigh left you and it felt like it was the only thing keeping you in control. You pressed a little more firmly between his vertebrae and it elicited the sweetest little gasp out of him. “I _am_ touching you.”

 

The frustrated whine he let out made the moment of smart-assery worth it. Something about watching him struggle made you smile and you couldn’t help but want to make his life a little more difficult. He _would_ be rewarded for his patience, after all.

 

“ _Please_ …” His voice was strained with desperation and just as your mouth was opening to admonish him once more, he steadied his breathing and spoke again. “Touch… more…?”

 

Well, at least you were getting somewhere. Slowly. But it was still heading in a _very_ interesting direction.

 

You let your hand slide down just beneath the knot of his bright blue bandana and stroked along the previously untouched bone. His entire body seemed to be trying to press up into the touch like a cat and you couldn’t help but grin at the mental image. “Where do you want me to touch you, sweety?” The gentle tone of your voice seemed to make him deflate, melting him into your leg once again.

 

For once, his response was immediate. Released in a resigned little sigh.

 

“Everywhere.”

 

It was a one word symphony that had every nerve in your body tingling and brought goose bumps to your flesh. He wanted… Everywhere. Your brain seemed to short-circuit as you finally released some of that hard-fought control, letting your body fold over him a bit more. The hand that had been stroking his skull curled around it as you hugged him close and let your other hand slip further down the back of his shirt.

 

With a sound you could only describe as desperately needy, he nuzzled his face down into the crevice created by your thighs. For a moment you had to remind yourself that he didn’t technically _need_ to breathe, before relaxing on top of him and returning to the task at hand.

 

You had always been curious about these skeleton monsters. You knew enough about human anatomy to create a few questions in your mind that you carried around with you like a secret. After all, it would have been rude to just ask if their bones were sensitive, right? You’d figured out long ago that they could feel things just fine. Even pain. Even tickling. _Especially_ tickling. With a devilish little smile you let your fingers trail to the side of his ribs before tickling against the gaps.

 

Well… he certainly hadn’t made _that_ noise last time. Now you had a whole _new_ set of questions that needed answers.

 

“Does that feel good?” You let your fingers slide more pointedly between his ribs, spreading out so you could touch several at once and get the best results. You got your answer in the form of another muffled whine and a nodding skull that made you acutely aware of its current location. Deciding to simply squeeze your thighs together a little more tightly, you soldiered on and let your fingers wander further down his spine until you found his floating ribs. With a finger at either side, you stroked along the bone only to immediately find your tightly clenched thighs parted from the sheer force of the small skeleton burying his face between them.

With a quick flourish of movement, you extracted your hands and pushed him back before the urge to dry hump his face became far too overwhelming, and after taking a moment to catch your breath you joined him on the floor. You smiled apologetically at his look of confusion, feeling your face heat up even as you reached for his, cradling those surprisingly soft cheeks before you leaned forward. That act alone seemed to quell his confusion and you watched his expression transform into a heavy-lidded look of want.

 

It was incredibly tempting to kiss him right then… but you decided to save that for later. It’d make an excellent reward for good behavior.

 

Instead, you decided to focus on more serious matters and put on a face to match. “You _will_ tell me if I do _anything_ to make you uncomfortable… yes?” Your brows rose in a look that expected an answer and there was only a moment of dazed confusion before he started nodding.

 

“Yes.” It was a breathy whisper that sent a tingle up your spine… but it wasn’t good enough.

 

“You will say ‘Yes, ma’am’ when you address me. Is that understood?” The dazed look was replaced with surprise… which quickly melted into a shy, but excited little smile.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

 

“ _Louder._ ”

 

“Yes, ma’ _am!_ ” His words ended in a squeal as you brought your mouth to his cervical vertebrae, licking and sucking hungrily at the bone and the area between, enjoying the bit of tingle that his magic produced against your flesh. Your hands found their way down his body to begin exploring every inch of what his shirt was hiding. You could hear him panting loudly above you and without his arms to hold himself closer, he kept himself actively pressed into your touch. It felt like every little brush of your fingertips brought out a new and interesting sound and you were determined to find the perfect melody.

 

When you slid your fingers against the back of his sternum, you could feel his whole body arch into you, bringing him closer. Close enough to have to place a knee on either side of your thigh. With every nerve of your body on high alert, you were immediately aware of your position, but you weren’t about to push him before he was ready for it. Instead you chose to focus on moving the hand that wasn’t currently molesting the inside of his ribcage to his spinal column, pressing back against it hard enough that he had to redouble his efforts to push into your touch, his sounds becoming increasingly debauched all the while.

 

You were beginning to feel drunk from the excitement.

 

In one synchronized movement, you let your nails dig lightly into the back of his sternum while biting down on his bony neck. They had enough give to be satisfying, though it was nothing in comparison to the scream of pleasure that left your ears ringing. Deciding it was time to make him come completely undone, you wrapped your hand tightly around the curve of his spine, your fingers left loose enough to easily glide up and down in a way that had him begging incoherently for something he couldn’t quite name.

 

But his body seemed to know exactly what he wanted. While he was a writhing mess in your hands, he was also slowly moving himself forwards, bringing himself closer until you felt something soft and warm on top of your thigh.

 

Well now. Wasn’t this an interesting turn of events?

 

A heavy growl rumbled in your chest as you brought one hand to the side of his neck not currently occupied by your face, sending the other down to the curve of his iliac crest to further press him into the soft but firm surface of your thigh. With your teeth digging into him possessively, you rolled your body in a rhythmic motion, using your hand to guide him along until he was humping against the surface of his own accord. You could hear him sobbing in desperation above you and you were certain you’d never heard anything so beautiful in your life.

 

As his movements became more frenzied, you brought your other hand down so that you were pressing him down and helping him along as he came closer to that sweet release. After only a few short minutes, his body was seizing up and your mouth was forced to release him when he curled his face into your neck, crying out into your flesh as you felt his shorts grow increasingly damp with warm fluids.

 

That certainly answered a few questions you hadn’t even had time to properly form in your head yet. You were pretty sure you’d have a few more once you finally got a proper amount of blood back to your brain.

 

As you let yourself relax, you felt the poor monster sitting on you finally let himself unwind as well, still panting heavily as he fought to catch his breath. The futility of the notion made you let out a small giggle, the noise causing those bright blue eyes to finally turn up towards you. They were so full of complete and utter adoration that you couldn’t help but lean in, nuzzling the tip of your nose against his nasal ridge before planting a kiss on the edge of his smile. It was immediately reciprocated with a gentle nudge of his teeth against your lips. Even without the proper fleshy bits, this was still far from your worst kiss. In fact, you found yourself melting into it, feeling every bit of warmth and love that Sans was projecting because of you. _For_ you.

 

It took a few minutes before either of you was willing to part from the sweet kisses, but eventually Sans seemed to recollect his wits enough to lift his head from your shoulder and look to your face with a bit of concern. “You know, um…” You lifted a brow as he hesitated and you sensed he was getting a bit shy on you again. To remedy this, you decided to press his hips down and slide him a little further up your thigh again. His cry of surprise had a cheeky grin curling on your face and after a few moments of panting, he shook his head and glared at you.

“What? You were getting quiet on me again. I couldn't have that, now could I?” You didn’t even try to sound innocent, the look in your eyes seeming to quell his indignation enough to settle him back down.

 

Or so you thought.

 

It was your turn to let out a surprised gasp as you felt the hard bone of a femur pressing pointedly up between your legs, its width just small enough to press the wet fabric of your panties past the folds of your aching cunt.

 

“As I was _trying_ to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted… I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one who got to… You know…” By the look on his face, he seemed more unsure of how to word it than anything. You supposed you could let it slide this time. You could have a lesson on vocabulary later.

 

“Oh? So what do you suggest, my sweet little Sansy?” With a hand cupping his cheek and a coy smile on your face, you watched his face morph through several different emotions as he tried to decide how he felt about the nickname. Apparently he’d settled on amusement, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter before he pressed his teeth against your cheek in a chaste kiss. You let your hands loosen their grip as he started scooting back and you gave yourself a few moments to appreciate the absolute mess he’d made of his shorts. You filed away the image to tease him about later, in case he ever decided to say anything about any of your more untidy habits.

 

Once he’d pushed himself back far enough, he extracted his legs from beneath himself and plopped himself down on his tailbone before falling back to lie on the floor. While he was giving you some expectant looks, you took your sweet time filing away more mental images for far more personal reasons. When you finally decided to acknowledge his new position, it was with your head cocked to the side in confused curiosity.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what exactly is your plan here?” You were still new to monster anatomy after all and while you could make some interesting assumptions based on the last few minutes, you were still in the dark. But Sans didn’t seem to be put off by your ignorance. Though instead of directly answering the question, he just gave you a mischievous grin and parted his teeth to let a fat blue tongue slide out.

 

You now knew for certain there would be no salvaging your panties after this.

 

“Aren’t you always getting on Papyrus about having dessert before dinner?” You couldn’t help but tease, even as you were lifting from your seat on the ground to move closer.

 

Your humor, however, was met with a deadpan look to rival your own and that tasty-looking tongue was pointedly withdrawn back into the confines of his skull. Apparently the look on your face was telling of your disappointment, because he was suddenly giving you a smug little smile and turning his face away from you. “I guess you’re right. I mean, I’d hate to be a hypocrite and…” The sound of a zipper coming undone seemed to bring his current train of thought to a screeching halt, choosing instead to return his gaze to you and more specifically on what your hands were doing.

 

You’d never get tired of watching that skull turn bright blue and that smug look he’d worn only seconds ago was replaced with an intense need. With your eyes trained on the wet tongue that had made a reappearance, you slid every scrap of soaked fabric to the ground and stepped out of it, making a show of walking closer before you stood over him with a foot at either side of his skull and your hands on your hips.

 

If his bound arms didn’t make it an incredibly difficult feat, you were pretty sure he would have already sat up to dive into your dripping mound. Instead he was left to arch against the ground, his gaze flickering between your face and that sweet honeypot that was begging to be eaten. But with how badly you could tell he wanted it, you knew you couldn’t just _give_ it to him. He _had_ gotten awfully mouthy after all.

 

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” You bent over just enough to get a better view of him and the attention had his gaze locking onto your face, begging with his eyes even when his mouth couldn’t form the words.

 

“ _Please_.” Another thing you’d never get tired of. The sound of his desperate pleas were just too sweet for words… and the sight of that tongue curling against the corner of his mouth had you tempted to drop down on it immediately. But you held your ground. Your lifted brows and expectant expression seemed to be enough to get the gears turning in his skull, giving you a few nervous looks as he tried to think of the right thing to say. “ _Please_ , ma’am. Sit on my face and let me taste you. Let me make you feel good. I’ll do anything. _Please._ ”

 

You weren’t even consciously aware of going to your knees, but your senses were suddenly flooded with the delicious sensation of magic tingling against the most sensitive part of your body and you were probably putting his earlier performance to shame. Your hips lifted and rolled, giving him enough room to move his tongue and explore, but once he found your clit you were pressing yourself back down to grind into that amazing sensation. Even through your pleasure-drunk haze you could feel his body struggling beneath you and you could feel the frustration buzzing through his magic as he felt the need to grab you and regain the control that would have you cumming in no time. You lifted yourself up a bit and fell forwards onto your hands, panting as you smiled down at him and reveling in the fact that he was calming down enough to do the same.

 

With a wink you settled yourself back down on his tongue and watched as he closed his sockets to concentrate. With you moving your hips against him and letting him know just how good it felt, he seemed to calm down enough to concentrate on how he could make you feel good on _your_ terms. When your hips slid forward just enough, you could feel him pressing that thick tongue up into you and you had to stop yourself from falling as your arms went weak.

 

“H-holy shit, Sans…” You gasped and his sockets cracked open enough to look up at you, the crinkles at the corners letting you know he was grinning. He lifted his skull and wiggled that tingling magic further into you, making you cry out and buck your hips, the motion bringing your clit across his teeth in a way that made you melt and whimper. The glimmer in his eyes let you know how fucked you were now that he'd gained that little tidbit of knowledge. With his tongue curling and writhing inside of you, he angled his face so that you were constantly pressing your clit into those toothy ridges. You could have lifted up at any time, sure, but you both knew that wasn’t going to happen. So he took the opportunity to gently shake his head back and forth, the bumps of his teeth catching your sensitive nub and making you cry out as your whole body shook.

 

“S-Sans! HaaaahI’m…. Gah! Don't stop! I’m s-so _close!_ ” Instead of pulling away to escape the mess, he pressed himself further into your folds and redoubled his efforts, causing you to scream as you brought one hand up to clutch at the back of his skull for balance. “ _Fuck_ , Sans!!” With your hips grinding down on him mercilessly and the upper half of your body quickly folding, you finally tensed and gushed that warm release over his face. He made a valiant effort to catch every drop, but with just a glance you could tell it had escaped to cover a good portion of his face.

 

After a few moments of resting in that position, you felt the friction of his teeth rubbing against your oversensitive clit, causing you to scream and practically dive onto the floor to escape the assault. “You…. _ass_ …” You didn’t even have the energy to look back as you heard him laughing at your admonishment. When his amusement finally died down, you could hear the shuffling noise of bones against carpet as he struggled to get in a position where he could better move. After a minute, you peered over to see he’d made it to his knees to “walk” over and flop down next to you with a pleased grin on his face.

 

“Thank you for _showing me the ropes_ , ma’am.” His smile grew as you let out an unattractive snort and laughed way too hard at the stupid joke and its stupidly good timing. “It was _very_ informative and… I can’t wait for my next lesson…?” His skull tipped in an obvious question and with a happy, goofy grin on your own face, you mustered up the strength to lean up and reach behind him, easily untying your handiwork.

 

“Me too, sweety. I have _so_ much more to teach you.” Those big blue eyes turned to stars and the moment his arms were free, they were wrapped around you and hugging you close. Even as you were settling back down with his cum-covered face buried into your chest, you a hand over that smooth skull once again and you couldn’t help but start thinking about this sweet little skeleton’s next lesson plan.


End file.
